Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display technique for displaying a list of images.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an application which displays a list of images on a display connected to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) is available. In such application, when image data is recorded in the PC, a plurality of image data are recorded while being grouped in accordance with shooting dates and times, shooting locations, and events, so as to allow the user to efficiently find out images.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-003910 describes an image display apparatus, which groups and displays large quantities of images for respective folders.
However, with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-003910, when the user designates a sort condition such as an order of file names or shooting dates and times, since images are always sorted within individual groups, it is difficult for the user to find out desired images.